


We've Been Here The Whole Time

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've literally been there the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Been Here The Whole Time

They met at the first pep rally of the school year in ninth grade. Ashley had ducked under the bleachers to avoid teasing from the same group of kids that had taunted her since the first grade, and Jessica was there, leaning against the wall, looking like she was about to cry. Hiding from high school bullies was their connection in that moment.   
  
They were quiet. Like, unusually quiet. They had almost the same classes and the same lunch. The table that was just a little wobbly that sat in the darkest corner of the lunch room was theirs. No one else ever sat there, so they knew every single day it would be open.   
  
Jessica would get there first -- her math class was closer than Ashley’s science class -- and get two orders of fries and two slices of pizza before sitting down. Ashley would rush to the table, take her half of the food and smile, then open whatever book came out of her backpack first and do her homework.  
  
Summer brought about a family trip for Ashley, so she promised she would write down every eventful thing and tell Jessica about it when the new school year started.  
  
Sophomore year was the same, with the exception of they only had lunch. The same table, the same meal, this time Ashley always arriving first because her computer class was closer than Jessica’s art class. Rumors were circling the school about the two weird girls who didn’t talk, but they didn’t care. They were best friends, and that was all that counted.  
  
Junior year, Jessica brought up the fact that she had never been kissed. Ashley didn’t laugh, she simply leaned over their homework on her bed and pressed her lips to the blondes, sitting back just as quick, telling her that now she had. Jessica ignored the tingling that seemed to overtake her body and went back to her math homework.  
  
Senior year, they applied to all the same colleges, hoping and wishing to make it into the same one. When the small college in Atlanta accepted them both, Jessica gave up some school in California and Ashley gave up a school in Texas. The night they graduated, laying in their sleeping bags in a tent in Ashley’s backyard, Jessica leaned over and kissed her, telling her it was just returning the favor.  
  
Barden University was big, for being small. They ended up as roommates, quickly deciding to find a way to put their beds in the middle of their room. It was Jessica who suggested the activities fair, and Ashley who suggested the a cappella auditions. They huddled together, working on their arrangements of the chosen song -- Since U Been Gone -- keeping their arms linked together until the last possible moment.   
  
Bellas. They both ended up as Barden Bellas. Pushed to the back in favor of everyone else, but that didn’t bother them. They had each other, and it made dealing with the tyrannical leadership of Aubrey easier to cope with. When they had lost out on a chance to go to finals, Ashley could have sworn she heard Jessica crying into her pillow. She had reached her hand over, closing her eyes when she felt the blonde grip it tightly.  
  
Chloe was the one to text them with the information that the Bellas were back in. They had been sitting on the floor, working on various homework assignments when their phones buzzed at the same time. At some point in the jumping and laughing, Jessica kissed Ashley.  
  
It wasn’t like their high school kisses. It was deeper, filled with something other than just because. It was the way Ashley let her hands rest on Jessica’s waist, or the way the blondes hands found their way to the sides of Ashley’s face, pulling her closer. It wasn’t weird. It was right. That was how Ashley could think to describe it. It was just.. right.  
  
Jessica would be lying if she said it hadn’t hurt when Aubrey said it was like they hadn’t been there the whole year. On the verge of tears, it stopped her when Ashley reached over, gently holding onto her hand for a brief moment.   
  
The night they won finals, they skipped out on the celebration and found a dark corner. Sitting on the ground, hands intertwined, they smiled at each other, because they knew that all of the rumors in high school had suddenly become true. They needed each other on every level of their lives, and they had somehow been lucky enough to realize that at eighteen years of age. They had each other, and they were never letting go.


End file.
